


The Prince and the Slave

by Enmy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enmy/pseuds/Enmy
Summary: Sasuke is a prince who had always been against slavery but unfortunately he wasn’t the crown prince, so in order to put an end to slavery he would have to start a fight against his own brother and change the law once and for all.
Relationships: Gaara/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The Prince and the Slave

Sasuke is a prince who had always been against slavery but unfortunately he wasn’t the crown prince, so in order to put an end to slavery he would have to start a fight against his own brother and change the law once and for all. 

Emperor Fugaku stepped out on the balcony in the throne room that overlooked the capital city of the Spring Kingdom, Cydona. His eyes fell on the beautiful buildings of the capital city and the beautiful bridge Cydona, an architectural masterpiece built almost a hundred years ago by master Sarutobi Hiruzen from the Sarutobi clan. In the distance were the Spring Peak Mountains where River Cydona was born and to the side was the endless Golden Sea glittering in the sun with Peak Island standing tall close to the shore.  
“Call Sasuke.” He ordered the slave who was cleaning the table in the throne room after the emperor’s tea.  
“Yes, master.” The slave boy known as Haku left the room in a hurry with the tray and empty cups.  
When Sasuke entered the room he joined his father on the balcony, his gaze moving automatically in the same direction as his father’s. “You called me, father.” His voice was too cold and monotone for a twelve year old.  
“Tell me Sasuke what do you see?” the emperor asked making the young boy slightly confused.  
“I see your kingdom, father and Cydona.”  
“All this will be your brother’s to rule one day and when that day comes he will need you by his side to help and support him but in order to prepare you for that day you need to learn responsibility.” Fugaku turned to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Sasuke, you are now old enough to have your own slave.”  
The boy’s gaze moved to the side as if ashamed but that was not the case. He had never liked the idea of slavery but would never voice such thoughts in front of his father. He had talked to his teacher, Iruka about it since he knew the man felt the same way and the young man did his best you explain the prince the advantages of slavery as they were seen by most people but that never changed the way the boy felt.  
“Haku is more than enough for me, father.” He said on a stern voice still not meeting his father’s gaze.  
“Haku is not you slave, he is mine. You are not his key keeper and that is the responsibility you need to learn at this age, the responsibility for a human’s life. The slave’s life is in your hands and you need to make them aware of that but you also need to take care of them so that they will serve you for a long time.”  
Sasuke was well aware that although his father was encouraging slavery he was a relatively kind master. The slaves that worked in the place were well taken care of, dressed, fed and had good conditions to sleep in as long as they did their job. His father however could also be very harsh to any slave who disobeyed him.  
Other masters however were not so kind and treated slaves as mere objects that could be replaced any time. 

Later that day Sasuke’s teachers Iruka and Kakashi were ordered to take Sasuke to the docks where a ship filled with new slaves came from the across the Golden Sea.  
“You need to look at them carefully and pick a healthy one.” Kakashi instructed him. “What the trader will promote is not necessarily the best merchandise.”  
Kakashi’s wise advice did not reach Sasuke’s ear though because his gaze had fallen on a blonde boy about his age, maybe a bit younger with beautiful blue eyes. The boy dressed in rags was rather dirty after the long trip and looked thin and tired since he had not been fed well during the journey.  
“I made my choice. I want the blonde boy over there.” Sasuke told the merchant and the man hurried to serve his customer.  
“A wise choice, my lord.” The merchant dragged the blonde forth and unlocked the collar around his neck allowing Sasuke to put one with the Uchiha crest instead.  
“Pay him Iruka.” Sasuke ordered then waited patiently for Iruka to finish the transaction.

Sasuke was waiting for Haku to return. As soon as they returned to the palace with his new slave Sasuke instructed Haku to give the blonde a bath and new clothes before he brought him in Sasuke’s room. When the silence was broken by a knock on the door Sasuke turned his attention to the door.  
“Come in.” The blonde entered the room followed by Haku who carried a tray with food and water. “You may leave us, Haku.” The older boy set the tray on the table and after he bowed in front of the prince left the room in a hurry.  
Sasuke moved closer to the blonde who looked rather lost without instructions and looked at him closely. Now that he was clean, Sasuke could distinguish three thin scars on each of his cheeks but he still found the boy very good looking.  
“Are you hungry?” the boy nodded. “You may eat then.” Sasuke motioned to the table where the tray had been placed. The blonde did as he was told and Sasuke watched him breath in the food until there was nothing left rather amused.  
“Do you have a name?” Most slaves didn’t have one and their masters had to give them one. Itachi had been the one to name Haku when he was brought from the Valley of Ice up north in the Winter Kingdom.  
“Naruto.” Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement.  
“How old are you?”  
“Twelve.”  
“Then you are as old as I am although I’m a bit taller. Did you have a master before?”  
“Yes, Asashi sama had been my master for four years. He was a go teacher at the palace in the Golden Kingdom but he passed away and I was brought here.”  
“Did he teach you how to play?” Naruto nodded.  
“He taught me many things.”  
“What did he teach you?”  
“He taught me how to read, write and speak three languages and about arts. He loved arts especially painting and poetry.”  
“Very well, I shall test your skills at go then.” Sasuke was skilled at the game since he played for years with his friend Shikamaru Nara, son of general Shikaku who was a strategy genius. His achievements in the war against the neighbor Autumn Kingdom made him leader of the Shadow Army, an army of a thousand warriors chosen from the elite. Shikamaru himself was considered a genius who followed his father’s footsteps and would one day serve under the crown prince Itachi.  
After over a half an hour of playing Sasuke clenched his teeth. He was losing. The feeling of defeat was nothing new to him since he experienced it with Shikamaru all the time, not even once had he been able to win a game against his friend but he liked to believe that by playing with Shikamaru he had polished his skills enough to be more than a mediocre player and yet here he was losing to his new slave.  
“I resign.” He said as his hands fell on his lap.  
“I apologize, master.” Naruto said in a hurry, seeing the frustration on his master’s expression. “My previous master however always said that it is disrespectful to not play at full potential.”  
“Your previous master was right, Naruto. I’m not angry with you, just surprised. Tell me would you like to learn?”  
Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. He had never dared to believe that after Asashi’s death he will find a master who will teach him things. Knowledge was the only weapon a slave could have in life since slaves were not allowed to carry weapons and Naruto was ready to learn anything he could.

Two years had passed and at Sasuke’s request Kakashi taught Naruto the arts of fighting which Naruto seemed to be a natural for. Kakashi was from the Uchiha clan from his mother’s side but he had chosen his father’s name when he chose to take the path of the warrior like his father before him. He was one of the best with great achievements at the battle of Hebi Path at the border with the Autumn Kingdom. These were the reasons why the emperor had chosen him to be his sons’ teacher. Iruka also agreed to teach Naruto along with Sasuke and the blonde sipped all wisdom that the young teacher had to offer. Of course this had to be done in secret since many lives were in danger if Naruto was found wielding a sword.  
One evening Naruto came in Sasuke’s chamber bringing his usual evening tea.  
“I brought your tea master.” He poured tea in a cup and turned to leave when Sasuke stopped him.  
“Why don’t you join me?” Sasuke took the cup that Naruto had prepared and gave it to Naruto. “I think you will like it.”  
“I don’t think I should, master.”  
Sasuke smiled at him. “I think you’ve done worse things than this.” Naruto’s gaze turned away in shame. “Please.” Sasuke insisted but Naruto wouldn’t budge.  
Setting the cup back on the table Sasuke took the key that he always held on a silver necklace around his neck and took off Naruto’s collar. The blonde looked at him in shock but did not dare say a word.  
“I don’t see any other reason for you to refuse now.” Sasuke said as he tossed the collar on his bed and put the key around his neck again.  
“Why?” Naruto asked with a shy voice.  
“I do not wish for you to be my slave, Naruto but I can’t let you go for your own safety and for more selfish reasons.”  
“Master has never been selfish.” Naruto retorted.  
“There are things I never told you but I think it’s time and it’s also time for you to make an important decision. I took your collar off because I don’t want you to think that you are pressured just because you are my slave.”  
“Master…”  
“I knew there was something about you the first time I saw you at the docks but over the years that feeling had become stronger.” Sasuke closed the distance between them and lifting Naruto’s chin so that their eyes would meet he kissed the blonde gently on the lips. “I fell in love with you, Naruto and I want you to be my lover.”  
Naruto felt his heart beating faster in his chest. He had been in love with Sasuke for some time but as a slave could not speak of such things. A slave falling in love with his master was unheard of and condemned if it ever happened but Sasuke was no ordinary master and Naruto had found it hard not to fall for him.  
“I would love that more than anything.” He said with teary eyes. Sasuke offered him the cup of tea again and this time he didn’t refuse.  
“From now on you can sleep in my room whenever you want and on those nights I will take your collar off so we can be equals. You can also call me Sasuke instead of master or Sasuke-sama.” Naruto nodded and blushed then took a sip of the warm tea.  
“Do you like it?”  
“It’s good…bitter at first but after a few sips it becomes sweet.”  
“It’s white tea of highest quality from the Valley of the Wind in south. Haku makes it perfect so that it’s not too strong but not without flavor.” It had always been Haku who made Sasuke’s tea even after Naruto came to the palace but although Naruto had tried to learn how to make the tea the way his master liked it he never got it right. Now he was determined to learn more than ever.  
In the end Naruto finished the tea that he had brought for Sasuke but Sasuke didn’t mind. Instead the prince took Naruto to his bed and kissed him again. Naruto kissed back this time with confidence and passion. He was finally free to express his feelings for his master and had every intension to do so. Taking Naruto’s kimono off, Sasuke kissed his neck making the blonde moan in pleasure then moved to his chest leaving a trail of kisses and sucking the pink nipples. That was enough to make Naruto hard and Sasuke smirked pleased. His tongue licked Naruto’s length a few times then set on the head licking around and making Naruto pant then taking it all in his mouth Sasuke began to suck, bobbing his head as his tongue stimulated the hard member.  
“Master!” Naruto moaned as panic took over him. He was the slave and he should be the one pleasing his master with his mouth not the other way around. Sasuke’s mouth felt heavenly around him though and he didn’t want it to stop.  
“Didn’t I tell you not to call me master when you don’t have your collar?”  
“Sorry.” Naruto apologized in a hurry afraid not to upset Sasuke but the prince’s voice held no malice. It never had at least not towards Naruto. “But shouldn’t I be pleasing you?”  
“You are not my slave now Naruto so there is nothing you should be doing.” Sasuke stood up from the bed and took his robe off. “But I would like to feel you inside me if you will.”  
Naruto had never done that before but he had seen his previous master being pleased by slaves before and he knew that this was not the way it was done. Sometimes the slaves felt no pleasure at all but were forced to use their bodies to please their masters. Sometimes they were fucked until they passed out covered in cum and blood and then abandoned for a new slave.  
Sasuke laid on his back and spread his legs for Naruto who pushed his still hard member in Sasuke’s hole. The expression on Sasuke’s face showed that he was in pain and Naruto became concerned. Sasuke gritted his teeth as Naruto pushed a bit more until he was half way in before waiting a while then going all the way in. Moving his hips he caused more pain and Sasuke gaged himself with the sheets to muffle the sounds that he couldn’t control anymore. Naruto didn’t stop though. Sasuke asked for it and he wanted it too. The tight space made his member throb as he got closer to climax. His hand reached for Sasuke’s member and he began to pleasure him until he felt Sasuke less tensed. When Sasuke’s muscles relaxed and his breathing became heavy Naruto knew that he was alright.  
“Harder!” Sasuke pleaded moving his hips to get more pleasure and Naruto obediently complied. When he touched a certain spot inside Sasuke the prince cried in pleasure and Naruto made sure to hit the same spot again and again, ramming into it until he spilled his seed inside Sasuke. Sasuke came at the same time all over his hand.  
“Now you need to take me in and we will finally belong to one another.” Sasuke told him and Naruto straddled him pushing himself onto Sasuke’s cum covered member. Their hips began to move once again and Naruto cried in pain but didn’t stop moving. He was getting hard again after coming only minutes ago inside Sasuke. Closing his eyes he tried to get over the pain of being torn apart by Sasuke’s member but after some time the pain ceased and the pleasure that took its place was overwhelming. He could finally feel Sasuke’s throbbing member sliding inside him and hitting a spot that made him see stars. His muscles relaxed and his breathing became hard then Sasuke’s hips moved faster and so did the pale hand around his member and he couldn’t help but cry and moan with every thrust.

Sasuke and Naruto were at their secret training spot in the Forest of Shadows. The forest was the emperor’s hunting property and no one was allowed to go there unless they were invited by the emperor but since it wasn’t the hunting season no one went there. That was the reason why Kakashi had chosen a clearing in the forest for their training ground.  
Naruto and Sasuke went often there to spar even without Kakashi and today was one of those days. The clash of metal against metal could be heard throughout the clearing as the boys launched attacks at one another with what anyone would mistake for intention to kill. That was not the case though. They were both strong and they knew each other’s limits so they fought in a way that would help the other improve.  
“Shall we take a break?” Sasuke asked.  
“If master needs a break…” Naruto gave a cocky retort.  
“Are you insinuating something?” The prince raised an eyebrow.  
“I would never disrespect you in such a way, master.” Still Naruto put his sword away and followed Sasuke to the edge of the clearing. Now that they stopped sparring he felt like he could use a drink of fresh cold water.  
They were alone and there was no need for him to call Sasuke master but he always did when he had his collar on out of habit. Sasuke stopped insisting some time ago figuring that is was probably safer that way.  
“Come here.” Sasuke pulled him closer and kissed him passionately to which Naruto answered gladly.  
“Aren’t you nervous about your engagement with lady Sakura?” Naruto asked.  
The engagement was arranged a few months ago and would take place the next day at the palace where all the important people were invited. It was not going to be as big as Itachi’s was two years ago when he was engaged with princess Conan of the Autumn Kingdom but it would still be an important event.  
“Not really.” Sasuke shrugged. “It doesn’t mean much to me.”  
“Why? It’s going to be the first step in adulthood and it will decide your future wife.”  
Sasuke laughed hard and Naruto looked at him confused. “You sound like my father but my first step in adulthood was when you fucked me the first time.” The prince stated bluntly and Naruto blushed and turned his head in shame. “I think you don’t understand politics very well. Father is trying to establish some connections with both Itachi’s and my marriage. Itachi’s engagement ended up with a peace treaty with the Autumn Kingdom. It was necessary to do this because our country’s army was weakened after the war with the Autumn Kingdom a few years ago while they had stronger allies and thus were less effected. My marriage to Sakura is going to bring the Uciha and Senju clans together for the first time since Uciha Madara assassinated emperor Senju Tobirama and took his place on the throne. The two clans never really got along and the Senjus have quite an influence in politics. They are also known to be against slavery.”  
“They are?” Naruto asked surprised. He had never expected anyone to be openly against slavery. Someone who dared voice such ideology had to have some power.  
“Yes. They don’t own any slaves only servants although they don’t really act in order to stop slavery. They know how many enemies they would make if they did so.”  
“What are servants?”  
“Servants are doing chores that slaves normally do but they are treated better and are paid. Also servants are not owned so they are free people.”  
“I’ve never heard of something like that.”  
“There are some countries which don’t have slavery anymore and adopted this system instead but they are far away and hardly influence our area.”  
“Then I suppose you are lucky to have something in common with lady Sakura.”  
“I suppose…but I wish I was free to choose. Not being a slave however does not make you free.”  
“It has its perks though.” Naruto voiced his mind like he always did around Sasuke. It was in his character and it was hard for him to refrain from it so he was glad that he didn’t risk his head around Sasuke. Sasuke liked that about him.  
“It does but I feel this society is so degraded that it’s like a leash for me. If I had been the crown prince I would have had the chance to change something but I will only be Itachi’s shadow.”  
“Wouldn’t Itachi do anything about slavery?”  
Sasuke shook his head. “Haven’t you seen him around his slaves? He is a slave driver.”  
Naruto blushed when he realized what Sasuke meant. “Maybe he will take it easy on Gaara after the wedding.”  
“I doubt it. He doesn’t love Conan that much and Gaara is the perfect sex toy according to him.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I still don’t understand how Senjus can live without slaves.” Prime minister Danzo shook his head in disagreement at the site of Ino Yamanaka, the maid who accompanied the Senjus.  
“Servants do the job just as well.” Lady Tsunade Senju retorted not bothering to hide how displeased she was to be in the company of people who didn’t understand her ideology.  
“Yes but they cost too much because you have to pay them weekly. For a slave you pay once and then you do as you please.”  
“Servants are treated like human beings unlike slaves. All people deserve that much.” The poet Senju Jiraya came in his wife’s aid.  
The minister of war, Maito Gai, rose his glass. “I believe that slaves are pillars of our society equal to our country’s brilliant minds like Senju Jiraya-sama and Nara Shikaku-sama. Some do the work and others do the thinking so that our country can prosper.”  
“Well said Gai-dono.” Minister of economy Homura raised his glass too and they both toasted as if trying to spite the Senjus.  
Naruto watched from his place near the wall between Haku and Itachi’s slave Deidara as Sasuke looked displeased at the two ministers but did his best to stay quiet.  
“I heard that your servants are allowed to refuse certain tasks.” Lady Koharu, minister Danzo’s wife and minister Homura’s sister said. She was a woman with strong, calculated personality and sharp tongue just like her husband and unlike her brother. Debates like these were her specialty and entertainment.  
“They are paid so why would they refuse?” Jiraya asked confused.  
“Do they pleasure you?” Danzo intervened. He knew what she was referring to but was also aware that she felt uncomfortable to speak about such things since she was completely against sexual relationships between masters and slaves.  
“Of course not. That’s what the brothels in the Red District are for.” Jiraya said exasperated.  
“But you can get that much in the comfort of your home instead of a brothel where all commoners go.” Danzo emphasized the word ‘commoners’ with disgust.  
“You speak as if that is a bad thing.”  
“What do you think admiral Sarutobi Asuma-dono? Generals, could we also hear your opinions?” Koharu asked, dragging more people in the conversation hoping that they will sustain her opinion.   
Sasuke could hardly wait for the subject to be dropped but it seemed that the ministers were set to contradict the Senjus all day.  
Sakura stood up from her seat and bowed in front of everyone. “If Sasuke-sama and I may be excused we would like to take a stroll in the garden.”  
Several eyes fell on her and the emperor nodded. “Of course you may leave. It is your engagement ceremony and you do need to get to know each other better.”  
“If I may too, father.” Itachi stood up and the emperor nodded.  
Sasuke appreciated the opportunity to leave the table. The discussion was infuriating and he felt his blood boil in his veins as he tried hard to keep his tongue in place. The three left the room followed by Naruto and Deidara who were supposed to be by their masters’ side at all times.  
“You don’t seem to enjoy yourself too much, little brother.” Itachi pointed out rather amused. He was well aware what had caused Sasuke’s discomfort but liked to tease him.  
“Those discussions about slaves are not a pleasure to hear.” Sakura said.  
“They do have a point though. Why go to a brothel when you can fuck a slave in your own home?”  
“Itachi!” Sasuke warned his brother. “You should not use such language in front of a lady.” Sakura blushed and Itachi brushed him off.  
“Why not call things what they are? It’s normal to feel the need to release your hormones so what’s wrong with using a slave for it?” Turning to Deidara Itachi continued. “Besides Gaara gives the best blowjobs. Am I not right, Dei?”  
“Yes, master.” Deidara bowed.  
“I wonder how princess Conan feels about you doing that with Gaara.” Sasuke interfered.  
“She doesn’t care….I think.” From the answer it was obvious that he was the one who couldn’t care less about his future wife’s feelings but Sasuke didn’t press on the mater. “You wouldn’t mind if Sasuke fucked a slave, would you lady Sakura?”  
“I most definitely would. I was raised to believe that the husband and wife should only engage in such activities with one another. I’m a virgin and I shall be until after my wedding with Sasuke and I hope that Sasuke can also keep himself for me.” ‘Too late.’ Sasuke thought ‘my heart belongs to someone else already and since I can’t marry him….’  
“But then we wouldn’t need brothels and whores.” Exasperation was obvious in Itachi’s voice as he imagined such a world. “But you don’t need to worry” he smiled “I’m sure that my brother can take care of his needs for two more years since he shares your ideas about slavery.”  
“I believe in marriages based on love and commitment.” Sakura stated proud.  
“And you believe that such things exist in high society? Everything is about power and interest.” Sasuke spoke.  
Sakura shook her head. “I do believe. After all I have been in love with you for a long time and now our destiny has brought us together in a holly ceremony of engagement.” ‘If you refer to marriage based on one sided love…you will have that’ Sasuke thought.

Two pale fingers traced Naruto’s spine from the nape of his neck downward making the blonde raise his head from where it rest on top of his folded hands that were on the bed’s wooden frame and arching his back. The other pale hand was pleasuring his hard member in rhythm with Sasuke’s thrusts.  
The blonde moaned and spilled his seed all over Sasuke’s hand.  
“You like that, don’t you?” Sasuke smirked and another moan was the only answer he received. His fingers grabbed Naruto’s neck, pulling his chin upwards and keeping a firm grip he moved faster, ramming the blonde’s prostate until he spilled his seed inside the blonde.  
“Don’t stop, please.” Naruto begged, pushing his hips backwards until he met Sasuke’s with a wet sound. Cum was leaking from his hole and dripping on the sheets below.   
“Aren’t you needy today?” Sasuke asked amused. “Did all that talk about sex turn you on?” The pale hips started to move again faster.  
“It’s not that. I was just wondering…”  
“About what?”  
“What’s going to happen now?” Sasuke pulled out from Naruto, his still hard member covered in cum.  
“What do you mean?”  
Naruto looked away feeling ashamed but also worried. “I couldn’t help but notice that lady Sakura is really beautiful.”  
Sasuke gave him a confused look. “Have you fallen for her?” Naruto’s expression changed to panic.   
“What? No…my heart only beats for you.”  
“Then why are you worried?”  
“Don’t you think she’s beautiful, smart and with a pure heart? Wouldn’t you fall in love with her?” Grabbing Naruto’s shoulder Sasuke pushed him on his back but his head was over the bed’s edge. Moving on top of the blonde he sucked the tanned neck, making sure to leave marks only where they would be hidden by clothes and once satisfied he licked and sucked the nipples knowing how much Naruto loved that.  
“Look at me.” Naruto raised his head to do so and watched Sasuke suck his nipples for a while before the prince pulled back, a trail of spit still connecting the nipple with his wet tongue. Blue eyes met onyx and Naruto saw in them something that he had never seen before in Sasuke, disappointment. He was the reason why his master was disappointed and he felt ashamed for that, almost regretting that he had opened his mouth to speak about Sakura. “Fuck me.” Sasuke said with a stern voice, his onyx eyes piercing the blue ones.   
The prince moved to lay on his back and spread his legs for the blonde while Naruto stood there dumbfounded.  
“I want your dick inside me. Fuck me, Naruto. Now.” The blonde was too afraid to not oblige. His master had never spoken like that. That was the kind of vulgar language that Itachi used all the time but not Sasuke. Sure, Sasuke also used the word ‘fuck’ but he never asked for things like that.  
Pushing inside his master’s entrance he moved his hips fast enough to not hurt Sasuke. He couldn’t look Sasuke in the eyes because of shame but for some reason he couldn’t break eye contact either.  
“Fuck me harder. Spread my insides, tare me apart, Naruto. I want you to come inside of me again and again.”  
As hypnotized Naruto moved faster, his fingers digging in his master’s thighs. Sasuke clenched his teeth in pain.  
“Fuck me, Naruto. Fuck me.” Naruto rammed harder although he could see that Sasuke was in pain. “Fuck me.” For a while the only sound in the room was the screeching of the bed. “What do you think you’re doing, Naruto?”  
As if woken from trance Naruto looked around him, taking his time to absorb the information. He was on top of his master, looking at the prince from above as he fucked the daylight out of him. “A slave fucking his master is unheard of but a slave fucking a prince is blasphemy, father would have your head off on the spot. Why do you think you can get away with it? Why do you think you got away with it for this long?”  
“Because… you love me.” Naruto pulled out and realized that he was covered in cum and blood. He had hurt his master but above all, his lover and in more ways than one.  
Sasuke cupped his cheeks and kissed him gently, all traces of his previous feelings long gone. “Do you believe me now? I love you and only you.” Tears fell over the scarred cheeks. “Sakura may rival the beauty of spring itself with its cherry blossoms but you are far more beautiful than she is.” Naruto couldn’t help but feel touched although he had been referred to as a woman instead of a man.  
“I’m sorry…” he cried “I didn’t mean to hurt you but you kept on telling me to fuck you and I…”  
Sasuke smirked “Were you aroused when I told you to fuck me?” he asked on a seductive tone making Naruto blush and look away. “I realized that you lost it for a moment. You liked it, didn’t you?” Naruto nodded. “I want to hear you say it.” The prince teased.  
“I was turned on when you told me to fuck you.” Naruto confessed and Sasuke pulled him in a kiss.   
“Itachi does too. He makes Gaara beg for more all the time.”  
“Is that where you got that stupid idea from?” Naruto asked concerned “I hurt you because of that, don’t do that again.”  
“I wanted to prove a point, Naruto. I was sad that you didn’t believe that I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“I know.”

“Does your slave follow you everywhere?” Sakura asked throwing a quick glance behind her and Sasuke to see that Naruto was following them through the gardens.  
After the engagement Sakura had moved to the palace with a servant, Ino but life at the imperial court was so different from the one at her home that he hadn’t adjusted yet. The presence of slaves everywhere doing different jobs or waiting to attend to their master’s needs at any moment was a foreign thing for her. They were like living tools with no right to speak or act unless ordered to do so, all of them branded with collars with the Uchiha crest on it.  
“He does.”  
“I heard that some masters prefer to have their personal slaves sleeping in their room. Is that a custom here at the palace too?”  
“That depends. Mother and father do not sleep with slaves in their chamber. Itachi and I got our first slaves when we were twelve but Deidara never slept in my brother’s room. When he turned fourteen and got engaged to princess Conan he got Gaara as a gift and ever since then Gaara never left his bed. Not that sharing a bed is mandatory, many slaves have their own bed in the master’s chamber but Itachi prefers it that way.”  
“What about you?”  
“Naruto has his own bed in Haku’s room.” Sasuke stated vaguely. It wasn’t a lie but he wasn’t about to tell her that he and Naruto share his bed.  
“I admit that I feel relieved about that.” She gave him a bright smile that he returned with a perfect mask. “What do you think would be needed to change this society?”   
“I don’t honestly know, a civil war maybe.”  
“That would lead to more violence and you can’t fix violence with violence.”  
“Maybe but what else is there? Where did nonviolence take the Senjus? No offence but Senju Tobirama was killed by Uciha Madara because he spoke like you and even now the Senjus are ridiculed for their believes. I don’t agree with slavery but openly speaking my heart wouldn’t help anyone and freeing Naruto to prove my point would just make him someone else’s slave. I believe justice must be brought by forcing people to act differently, forbid them to own slaves or suffer terrible consequences.”  
“I’m sorry that I can’t adopt your believes my lord.”  
“Maybe you will understand my point after my brother’s wedding.”  
“Why is that?”  
“My brother likes to party and he will have a party tonight before the wedding preparations begin. You will understand after you attend that party.”   
“But I was not invited.”  
“Neither was I but we can watch from the outside.”  
After dark Sasuke took Sakura and Naruto to the dungeons. The place was lit with candles and torches and incense were burned as six slaves were brought in chains and tied to the walls. The guests entered one by one and Itachi was the last before Gaara who closed the doors.  
Drinks were poured and music was played but the three couldn’t hear anything from their hiding place outside. They watched through the window as the guests raised their glasses to toast and drink then forced the slaves to pleasure each other.  
Itachi’s best friend Kisame began to stroke his erection as he watched a female slave being fucked by three male slaves at the same time. Then he made one of the female slaves pleasure him and was soon followed by Karin who made the other female slave lick her clit and finger her until she became wet.  
Itachi watched from the side with Gaara kneeled down between his legs with the prince’s erection in his mouth. The price gave an order and Gaara began to finger himself, getting ready for his master to enter him.  
Soon all the guests had a slave pleasure them and Sakura thought that she had seen it all when Itachi raised a whip and whipped the back of the slave who was sucking Kisame. Grabbing the slave’s hair, Kisame rammed his erection down her throat making her gag. She was in pain and out of breath but the two went on until Kisame climaxed in her mouth. Pulling out he wrapped his hands around her neck taking her breath and leaving marks and she was left with her mouth open unable to swallow or spit the cum. It dripped from her lips as Itachi whipped her more.  
“I can’t watch anymore.” Sakura covered her face. “I need to get out of here.”  
“Do you still believe war is not the way?” Sasuke asked.  
“Please don’t make me answer that now.” She ran as fast as she could towards the palace and locked herself in her room.  
Sasuke and Naruto were left alone and they too began walking towards the gardens. Naruto was deep in thoughts. He had been aware that was the life for many slaves but he almost forgot since he became Sasuke’s slave.  
“Are you alright?” Sasuke asked him after they got far enough from the dungeons.  
“What’s going to happen to them? Will they be killed?”  
“Who knows?”  
“What about Gaara?”  
“Don’t worry Gaara is safe. Itachi wouldn’t hurt him like that. Those are slaves that were bought from the market this morning and they will probably get back there as damaged goods.”  
“I could have been one of them…”  
“No one will touch you but me, you are mine.” Naruto gave a small smile but didn’t feel better or encouraged.

Emperor Fugaku had been away on a trip to a distance province where his presence had been requested for an urgent matter for a month when empress Mikoto received word that her husband had died of a heart failure on the way back to Cydona. The newly wed Itachi had to be crowned as fast as possible and take his duties as emperor of the Spring Kingdom.  
“Little brother, have you ever wondered why the leader of the Spring Kingdom is an emperor and not a king?” Itachi asked Sasuke one day.  
“It is all in the history books. The Senjus were leading an empire but once the Ucihas came they lost territories until the Spring Kingdome was left.”  
“Yes but I will restore the empire to its former glory. Father had no ambition to do so, he was pleased with governing this land and protecting it but he never desired more. I on the other hand will be worthy of the title emperor.”  
“Won’t you just ruin everything with your ambition?” Sasuke asked skeptically and Itachi laughed.  
“Ruin it? I’ll make it all better.”  
After that day the war campaigns started. Word was sent to all allies to send troops to Spring Kingdom’s aid and general Nara and admiral Sarutobi were sent to attack the Mountain Kingdom since it was an easy target once their port cities were occupied next was the Country of Rivers before the troops were allowed to return.

“What is the emperor thinking?” Senju Tsunade asked Sasuke when he and Sakura went to visit. “The armies have brought war prisoners…more slaves. Do we really need more? When will they be enough?”  
“If you want to stop slavery you need to act lady Tsunade.” Sasuke said calmly as he sipped his tea. “This is a good opportunity too; the country is at war with other countries and won’t be able to stop a civil war inside.”  
“I heard a rumor around the capital that two masked ninjas were killing slave traders at the slave market and at the docks, freeing the slaves.”  
“Is that so?” Sasuke asked intrigued. “Does the emperor know?”  
“Maybe or maybe he’s too busy with the campaigns to even notice rumors.” The lady retorted as if she couldn’t care less what the emperor knew.  
“I suppose that if merchants die and slaves flee it is more than just a rumor.” Sasuke said with a perfect poker face but the lady was sharp.  
“Do you know something?”  
“Maybe and maybe not it depends on who’s asking.”  
“If the slaves are organized and willing to fight then the civil war you speak of is possible. What they need are weapons, supplies and some training. The Senjus can offer that much.”  
“Is that an offer my lady?”  
“Yes.”  
“I will try to contact the ninjas and inform them of your offer.”  
Standing up from his seat on the couch Sasuke turned to leave with Sakura, Ino and Naruto in tow.  
“Do you know the ninjas?” Sakura asked on their way back to the palace.  
“I don’t know them but I do know how to contact them.”  
“Do you really think they can make a difference? They are just two no names.”  
“Actually they go by the names of Fox and Hound and they will have to be enough.”

Naruto’s tanned hand wandered over Sasuke’s pale chest. “What’s on your mind? You seem troubled.”  
“I’m not. I’m actually excited for once. It’s as if the sun is rising again.”  
Naruto laughed. “The sun is rising every morning.”  
“That’s not what I meant. The first time the sun shined for me was when I met you and the second time when you accepted to be mine, not as a slave but as a lover.” A pale hand cupped a tanned cheek and the prince kissed the slave.  
“Have you talked to Hound yet?”  
“Yes he will take care of everything.”  
“Then there’s nothing to worry about for now.”  
Sasuke shifted his position until he was on top of Naruto. “I wouldn’t say that. You are hard down there and that always worries me.”  
“Then fuck me.”  
“Are you trying Itachi’s trick on me?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Maybe…Is it working?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then fuck me.”  
“Shall I start with your face?” Naruto nodded and opened his mouth sticking his tongue out. Holding his head Sasuke pushed his hard member inside the blonde’s mouth and moved his hips thrusting until he was entirely in Naruto’s mouth. Their gazes met and never broke as he pushed and pulled, hitting the back of the blonde’s throat.  
Saliva and pre cum mixed in Naruto’s mouth, dripping from his lips and Sasuke pulled out slowly. A trail of saliva connected the tip of his erection to Naruto’s tongue but the blonde broke it when he moved to suck on Sasuke’s testicles.  
“You have no idea how amazing your mouth feels.”  
“Will you fuck me now?” Sasuke pulled the slightly smaller boy on top of him and pushed inside him. With every move of his hips he felt Naruto erection slide against his stomach so he pulled the blonde closer for more contact.  
“Fuck me harder, make me bleed.” Naruto ordered. Sasuke’s throbbing member sliding inside him with such speed put his body on fire and he fell in love with his master all over again like he did every night when they made love. His own neglected member was twitching but he paid no attention to it. “More Sasuke. Fuck me more.” He moaned and came on Sasuke’s stomach.   
“You like my dick, don’t you?”  
“I love it. Your dick is the best.”  
“Aren’t you a little needy bitch?”  
“I’m a bitch who needs to be fucked by your dick.” Naruto moaned, the dirty talk making him more aroused. Now he kind of understood why Itachi liked it so much.  
Sasuke moved faster making Naruto cry and moan at the same time. “Your dick is piercing me, tearing me up…it feels so good…”  
Sasuke spilled his seed inside Naruto and Naruto tensed his muscled to squeeze every drop.  
“You’re so tight.”  
“Spill it all inside.” Naruto shifted his position making room for Sasuke to wrap his hand around him. He felt like he was doing to explode with all the pleasure and pain. It had to be a sin for a slave to be offered so much pleasure by his master.  
“Fuck you, Naruto. Relax your muscles already or I’ll come again.”  
“Yes, fuck me. Spill your seed inside me.”   
Sasuke was exhausted after a while. He couldn’t count the number of times he came inside Naruto and he was sure that he had worn the blonde out too but Naruto wouldn’t give up. He fell on top of Sasuke and closed his eyes but still mumbled ‘fuck me Sasuke’ like a mantra.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a stormy night when two ships arrived at the docks. None of them was large so it was surprising that they made it to their destination in one piece.  
The crews were in a hurry to tie the ropes that prevented the ships from drifting away from the dock not very happy that they had to go outside on such weather. Everyone moved in a hurry and did not pay much attention to the surroundings but two masked silhouettes were watching from nearby rooftops.   
They were both dressed in black ninja outfit but the smaller one had a fox mask and dark red belt while the taller one had a dog mask and blue belt.  
Once the crews finished their job and got back on board for the rest of the night the ninjas jumped from their observation points and headed to the target ships with expert stealth.  
“I see you came back with fresh merchandise, Orochimaru.” Hound said as he closed the door to the captain’s cabin behind him. Orochimaru tried to ring a bell that would alert his crew but Hound was faster at cutting the rope. “You won’t be needing that. Your crew is dead anyway and now it’s your turn.” With a swift movement of his katana he slit the captain’s throat.  
Meanwhile Kabuto was facing a similar problem on the other ship.

“Are you telling me that two slave merchants who arrived last night at the docks are dead?” Itachi asked prime minister Danzo with disbelief.  
“Yes my lord.”  
“And no one has seen or heard anything.”  
Danzo bowed in front of the emperor. “There was a terrible storm last night and the wind could easily be blamed for any noises outside my lord.”  
“And all the slaves escaped?”  
“Yes, my lord.”  
Itachi was sitting on the throne his fingers tapping the wooden armrest. “I want you to get the head of police and take care of this personally.”  
“Yes my lord.” The minister turned to leave, happy that he escaped rather easy from the emperor’s anger.  
“And Danzo-dono…” Itachi added making the man stop in his tracks “Keep an eye on the Senjus. When slaves disappear they are the first that stand out.”  
“Yes, my lord.”  
Danzo went straight to see Ibiki, the head of police and was glad to find him in his office. He was invited in and offered tea which he accepted since he felt a little anxious after seeing the emperor. The tea might be just what he needed to calm down.  
“You seem disturbed Danzo-dono. Is there any way in which I can help.”  
The minister twisted the half empty cup a few times watching the green liquid turn inside it. “I have just seen the emperor and he is most displeased. With the war and all our troops abroad the last thing we needed was a couple of ninjas killing merchants.”  
“Slave merchants.” Ibiki corrected him but just received a glare from the minister.  
“That’s not the point.” Danzo started angry. “The point is that they are mocking us, killing the merchants in the capital’s market and dock. As if saying that in the absence of general Nara we can’t even protect the merchandise in the market. This is blasphemy. “ he roared “I’m not saying that general Nara is not a brilliant man but the capital has other intelligent people who can keep it safe and who have the duty to do so.”  
“I agree entirely Danzo-dono.”  
The minister finished the rest of his tea in one gulp and stood up to leave. “I trust that you will do what is needed to get rid of these pests. In the meantime I will investigate another matter that the emperor entrusted to me.” Ibiki stood up and bowed in front of the minister as he watched him leave the room.  
“Tobi!” he called the man who was keeping guard at the door. “Get Kotetsu, Izumo, Ebisu and Hayate here, now!”  
“Yes.” The man left in a hurry to find the officers. Less than half an hour later the four men were in Ibiki’s office waiting for his orders.  
“The prime minister visited me today and he was displeased because we haven’t been able to find and capture the masked ninjas who kill the merchants. I want you each to take a group of five men and focus on catching those hooligans.”

Two masked figures moved swiftly without a sound across the rooftops of the lower city of Cydona scouting the area. Suddenly they stopped on the roof of a taller building back to back.  
“They raised the number of patrols in the lower city.” Fox noted.  
“But that means that the security in the middle and upper city is not so tight. The police don’t have enough people to keep this level of security in the entire city.” Hound added. “However they may have not reduced security in the upper city only in the middle.”  
“Do you think they keep an eye on the Senju’s?” Fox asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Should we start a diversion in the middle city?”  
“There’s no point. Our intensions are clear to them and the slave merchants don’t go beyond the lower city.”  
“So then what do we do?”  
“One of us has to fall.”

The prime minister went to the palace to report once again.  
“I hope you bring good news.” Itachi said bored.  
“There haven’t been any other incidents since my lord. But there are some disturbing rumors.”  
Itachi waved a hand in a dismissive manner. “I don’t want rumors, I want facts, results.”  
“Yes my lord but the police officers who encountered the ninja said that they can clone themselves.”  
“Clone themselves?”  
“Yes, sometimes there’s one and sometimes they are two but sometimes they are four.”  
“That’s ridiculous. There must be a trick.”  
“We have thought that they may have identical masks and switch them since the rest of their attire is similar but there’s an obvious difference in height between them. Hound is at least one head taller than Fox.”  
“Then they dressed someone else like them to distract and confuse the officers. There are obviously some impostors there and probably some accomplices which is good. They should be easier to catch and might hold some valuable information.”

Naruto and Sasuke went to another training session with Kakashi in the woods.  
“I see you made it.” Kakashi greeted them.  
“Barely.” Sasuke rolled his eyes “It was a bit hard to shake Sakura off after breakfast. She kept on saying that it’s a beautiful day and we should have a picnic.  
“Her idea is not so bad….I might propose that to Rin later but first I want to test your skills and for that I brought a sparring partner. Say hello to Tenzou.”  
Naruto jumped in excitement and went to hug the man.  
“Easy there Naru-chan.” Tenzou teased the blonde who still had his arms around his neck.  
“We haven’t seen you in ages.” Naruto pouted letting go of the man.  
“What can I say…I’ve been busy.”  
“I understand that but still.” Tenzou ruffled the blonde’s hair and gave him an apologetic smile.  
Tenzou Senju was Kakashi’s childhood friend and had been introduces to the boys some time ago during their training. Aside from Kakashi and Iruka he was the only one who knew that Naruto was trained in fighting and Kakashi trusted him to keep this secret.  
They split in two teams: Sasuke and Naruto on one side and Kakashi and Tenzou on the other and began to clash. Naruto and Sasuke were faster but the older men seemed to be able to read their movements and compensate for the speed. Swords clashed against kunai, metal against metal then a rain of shuriken that was dodged with precise swift movements by both sides.  
“You have improved my cute little students.” Kakashi said with a smile as he blocked Sasuke’s attack.  
“Don’t call your prince ‘cute’.” Sasuke complained.   
“He is right, Kakashi.” Tenzou pointed out “Naruto is the cute one not Sasuke.”  
“I am their teacher…I should be allowed to at least call them that.” Kakashi whined earning some kunai thrown his way by the prince.  
“Will you two get serious?” Sasuke asked launching another long ranged attack.  
“We may joke but I assure you that we are always serious in battle.” Tenzou said with a stern voice.  
“You have improved greatly and so has you team work.” Kakashi praised them. “You can go now and have that picnic with Sakura.” He waved the boys good bye and walked away with Tenzou in tow.  
Sasuke and Naruto were left sitting on the grass, catching their breath. Naruto fell on his back and looked at the clouds.  
“It is a beautiful day, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Maybe you should take Sakura to that picnic after you take a bath.”  
“Maybe if you pay me, I will.”  
“I’m a slave, I can’t pay you and why would I pay you to do that?”  
“You do have a point there.” Sasuke captured Naruto’s lips in a kiss, licking and nibbling the lower lip until Naruto’s lips parted and captured Sasuke’s tongue between them. The blonde sucked on it hungry as if it was the most tasty thing in the world.  
“You like my tongue that much?” Sasuke teased when the blonde let him go.  
“It’s the best. It feels so good over my body.”  
“Good, because I like to taste you too.”

Four teams of police officers were sent to patrol the dock and market area of the lower city at all times however the rumors about the dead slave merchants have traveled beyond the walls of Cydona and others hesitated to come to the capital city.  
“The ninjas had not been seen in days Ibiki-dono.” Hayate reported to his superior one day. He was really tired, not having slept properly in days since he was given the assignment. “There aren’t more slave merchants in the city and none have come this week. I don’t think the ninjas will appear again.”  
“Then we’ll make them come by setting a trap. Tell the others to go home and get some proper rest until everything is prepared.” Hayate bowed and left Ibiki’s office glad that he could go home and get some proper rest before he will have to face the ninjas again.  
One day later the trap was ready. There was a new ship in the dock filled with slaves belonging to a merchant name Mizuki. Mizuki was not a slave merchant though. He was known in Cydona for the luxury goods that he brought from distant lands across the Golden Sea that seemed to go well with the noble houses from the upper city but this time Ibiki had hired him to present a different type of merchandise, slaves.  
On the board of the ship all slaves had collars with 10kg weights around their neck, making escaping impossible even for the stronger ones but most were women and children and were too frail to even attempt escaping such conditions. The four police teams were paroling the area as usual to not raise suspicion. The only thing left to do was wait for the pray to take the bait and they did.  
Hayate was the first to notice the silhouette dressed in black with a dog mask and sent a messenger pigeon to the teams patrolling the market area as he gave orders to his men to pursue Hound.  
“Where is Fox though?” he mumbled, his eyes searching left and right for the other target.  
“Captain” an officer, not from his team called him. “Fox in on board of the ship.” Hayate followed the man to the ship where Kotetsu and Izumo were perusing Fox.  
“Over here.” Izumo signaled but just a moment later another officer yelled from the other side of the ship.  
“He’s over here captain.”  
Hayate was confused but not taken by surprise. If one of them was the real the other was fake. Ibiki had said that it doesn’t really matter if they capture the real one or not but he wanted to capture the real one and get a promotion. Which one was the real one though? It had to be the one closer to the door that led downstairs where the slaves were.  
He ran left where the officer had called before and saw that Fox had been cornered by Kotetsu’s team.  
‘Damn it. If Kotetsu gets the promotion…’ Hayate thought as he called his own men for reinforcement.  
Fox was taken to the palace in the middle of the night with his hands and legs chained.  
The emperor, dressed in his night robe entered the throne room and ordered for Fox to be taken there too and have a weight attached to his shackles.  
“Ibiki-dono please sent someone to bring the ministers here. I want them to be present at this interrogation.” Ibiki bowed and gave some orders before some of the officers in the room left to get the ministers.  
Itachi sat down on his throne with a bored expression of his face but he was pleased. This time he had won a battle against the ninjas.  
The ministers arrived in a hurry. They were all properly dressed as if they had not been in bed when the officers knocked on their doors but looked agitated and tired. Maito Gai couldn’t even be bother to stop yawning and Danzo gave him a disapproving glare although he felt tired too.  
“Now Ibiki-dono” The emperor spoke once he had everyone’s attention. “Tell us how exactly was this Fox caught?”  
Ibiki bowed politely in front of the emperor “My lord may I let Hayate speak in my place, he was there. We were in such a hurry to bring the prisoner to you my lord that I didn’t get the report.”  
“I don’t mind.”  
Hayate made a step forward and bowed. “The first one we spotted was Hound and a team went to get him but he escaped the pursuers. Fox was spotted moments later on board but there were two of them. I thought that I should pursue the one that was closer to the door that led to the slaves and two of our teams surrounded him leaving him no other choice than to jump in the water which would have been crazy. He had nowhere to run so he tried to put up a fight but was no match for ten people. The other one escaped I’m afraid.”  
“No match for ten people, you say?” Itachi raised an eyebrow. “Then this one is the fake one.” Hayate gasped. He was sure his reasoning was right and this Fox was the real one but it seems the emperor didn’t think much of the police’s strength or their ability to fight such ninjas. “Take his mask off, Gaara.” The emperor ordered his slave. “Let us see who is behind that mask.”  
“A slave?” minister Homura asked with sudden interest in the events that were unfolding in the throne room. Before the fox mask was removed he had been rather sleepy and could not be bothered to care about anything else but once the mask was removed and the slave collar with the Uchiha crest was revealed things had changed.  
“Get Sasuke now!” Itachi roared.  
Sasuke came only minutes later in the throne room with a robe over his night clothes and a panicked expression on his face. Haku who was sent to summon him had told him that Naruto had been caught dressed as the ninja Fox and Itachi was most displeased.  
“What is the meaning of this, little brother?” Itachi asked with a calm voice but Sasuke was not fooled. This voice was the calm before the storm. “Care to explain why Naruto was on board of a ship full of slaves in the middle of the night?” Sasuke was speechless “He is your slave, is he not? He is your responsibility!” Itachi roared.  
“My lord, don’t blame master for this.” Naruto spoke drawing everyone’s attention upon him. “He didn’t know anything about this.”  
“That’s exactly why I blame him, but I’ll deal with that later, in private. You on the other hand will give us answers now.” Itachi stood up from his seat and made a few steps towards Naruto. “Tell me the real identity of Fox?” Naruto stood silent, his blue eyes piercing Itachi’s black ones. “You won’t speak? Do you dare defy your master?” Itachi walked to Naruto and grabbed his chin lifting it up so that their gazes met. “Tell me Naruto who is your master?”  
“Sasuke-sama.” Itachi nodded seeming pleased but Sasuke knew that he was furious. There was nothing he could do for Naruto though.  
“And I am the emperor, master of the entire Spring Kingdom soon to become the Spring Empire. Am I not your master too?”  
“Yes, my lord.”  
“And shouldn’t slaves obey their masters?”  
“Yes, my lord.”  
“Then why don’t you answer my questions? Where does you loyalty stand? With traitors?” Itachi roared. “You will be punished for this insolence.” Itachi turned to Gaara “Put that weight around his neck and strip him.”  
Gaara did as he was ordered and soon enough Naruto was on his knees, completely naked and with a 20kg weight around his neck and hands tied. He couldn’t even stand much less walk.  
“Who wants to start punishing this slave?” Itachi asked around the room. “I promise not to be angry that you fuck my slave….anyone?”  
But no one dared speak much less move. The emperor was scary when in a bad mood.  
“Very well then. Naruto you like to be fucked, don’t you?”  
“Itachi please….” Sasuke cried “He might not know the identity of those ninjas.”  
“He had done enough to deserve punishment, Sasuke. Why are you defending him? Don’t tell me you became fond of him while you fucked him.”  
“How do you know about that?” Sasuke asked surprised and concerned.  
Itachi rolled his eyes. “Please little brother. He wasn’t exactly quiet when screaming ‘Fuck me, Sasuke. Fuck me. Fuck me deeper.’” He said with a poor impersonation of Naruto’s voice. “Don’t worry though, I don’t blame you for wanting to release some hormones and he is quite a pretty specimen.”  
Returning to Naruto he walked around him drinking the naked body with his eyes from every angle. “You are beautiful indeed, Naruto. Sasuke doesn’t have bad taste. Now correct me if I’m wrong but you like to be fucked.” Naruto didn’t answer which only annoyed Itachi even more. “I’ll take your silence as a yes.” Itachi grabbed a whip that was on a table nearby and grabbing the blonde’s butt cheeks spread him. A long pale finger entered his hole and Naruto clenched his teeth. Itachi fingered him adding more fingers after a few thrusts. The other pale hand wrapped around his member squeezing it hard. “Beg me to fuck you, you whore.” Naruto stayed quiet once again. “Katon.” A small flame was released from the tip of Itachi’s fingers right inside Naruto and the blonde streamed in pain.  
“Itachi, stop…” Sasuke was horrified. He wanted to run to Naruto, take him in his arms and kiss him but he couldn’t do that without letting his feelings for his slave show.  
“Not yet. Gaara, fuck his face.” The red head shoved his member in Naruto’s mouth and started ramming the back of his throat while Itachi fucked his hole with a tremendous force. There was no pleasure just pain and humiliation. Yes, he felt humiliated but not because he was being fucked in front of the police and the ministers… no… he couldn’t be bothered to acknowledge their presence. He was humiliated in front of Sasuke. He couldn’t look in his eyes because he felt ashamed that he couldn’t keep himself for the one he loved.  
He was getting dizzy from the lack of air and there was a throbbing in his head from Gaara’s administration. The mixture of saliva and cum in his mouth made him gag but the most frustrating thing was that he was getting hard in the pale hand. He didn’t want to get hard to anyone else’s dick but Sasuke’s but his body failed him. Tears formed in his eyes from all the pain in his body when Itachi used the whip on his back adding a stinging sensation to the already unbearable pain.  
“Enough Gaara.” Itachi ordered. “He looks like he’s going to faint and we still need him to talk.” Gaara stopped and pulled his pants on but Itachi did not. “Are you ready to talk or do you want some more of Gaara’s dick. Did it taste good?” Itachi seemed amused and Naruto was just disgusted but too weak for his expression to show it. He tried to catch his breath, fill his lungs with much needed air.  
“I don’t know who Fox is…” he said with a weak voice and Itachi stopped thrusting him.   
“Go on.” Naruto’s eyes met Sasuke’s and the realization that Sasuke had seen everything hit him hard. Sasuke was looking at him right now as he was with Itachi’s dick shoved up his ass and cum dripping from his hole in front of the entire court. He couldn’t bare that. How will he go back in Sasuke’s bed after this? He wasn’t worthy of his master anymore.  
“He came to me as I was getting ready to serve master his tea and told me that he needed my help to free the slaves. I told him I was only a slave myself and I couldn’t leave the castle with all the guards around but he said that he and Hound could easily get me out and that for them it was easier to get a slave out of the castle than out of any other house.”  
“How so?” Itachi asked intrigued.  
“The castle is large and the slaves’ rooms are far from their masters so if the slave leaves for the night the master won’t even know.” Itachi nodded in understanding taking a mental note for later to enhance the number of guards around the castle. If Fox and Hound managed to enter the castle and approach one of their slaves then they could just as easily free them. “He took me to their hideout and gave me a set of clothes identical to his and instructed me what to do once we were on the ship.”  
“Where is their hideout?” Itachi asked.  
“On Peak Island. There’s a cave on the shore facing the docks.” Peak Island was a small rocky island with tall cliffs that stood tall just about two kilometers away from the main land. There was nothing there but rocks and some vegetation so no one bothered to go there. Not even the beach was worth exploring.  
“Good boy.” Itachi said with a soft voice but whipped Naruto once again making the blonde cry in pain.  
“Itachi please stop.” Sasuke interfered again. “He told you everything…”  
“Did he?” He resumed thrusting Naruto harder, spreading him, tearing his insides. It was a terrible mixture of anger and arousal that overwhelmed the emperor and he wouldn’t be stopped until it faded.  
“I did.” Naruto cried in pain. “It’s all I know, I swear.”  
“Very well but you have defied me enough to be punished some more.” Naruto could feel the lord hard inside of him although he had come several times already and hungry to satisfy his sexual needs with him. “You may go.” The emperor addressed the court still fucking the whimpering blonde’s ass.   
Everyone left the throne room but Sasuke. He pleaded for Itachi to stop for what seemed like hours to him but his brother was deaf to his words. He watched Naruto on his knees with his head resting on his hands, breathing hard from the pain. Beneath him was a puddle of cum and piss and from his hole dripped cum and blood. He didn’t want to look anymore but he couldn’t look away either. He would have looked away at this point if it had been anyone else but Naruto was there, his Naruto.   
Sasuke was the prince of the Spring Kingdom but never before had he felt so helpless in his life. He had sworn to protect Naruto and he had failed. Would Naruto trust him after this? Would he love him anymore?  
Itachi pulled out his member covered in blood and cum and asked for Gaara to clean him up. ”You may take your slave away, Sasuke. I hope he had learned his lesson.” He said tossing Sasuke the key to the weight.  
Sasuke didn’t need more and he rushed to take Naruto in his arms and out of the throne room. He will never see this room the same way again even after every trace of what had happened that night was carefully removed. He ran to Kakashi’s chamber and knocked on the door before he stumbled inside in a hurry.  
“Naruto needs help.” He said as the gray haired man looked concerned at the blonde in his arms.  
“He needs a doctor. Let’s take him to Shizune.” Kakashi grabbed a robe and helped Sasuke dress Naruto then as quietly as they could left the castle and made their way to the house of Senju Tsunade and Jiraya.  
Shizune was a close friend of Tsunade’s and the Senju’s personal doctor and Kakashi knew that he could trust her to do her best even with a slave. There were quite a few doctors in Cydona with good reputation but very few would even agree to help a slave unless they were overpaid for the job.  
The doors to the Senju residence were opened for them in the hours of early morning and Tsunade personally saw that Naruto was taken to a guest room. She sent a servant, Ten Ten to get Shizune and began cleaning Naruto’s exhausted body with a cloth dipped in warm water.  
“What had happened to him is obvious but who did it?” She asked on a low voice full of sadness and frustration.  
“Itachi and Gaara but mostly Itachi.”  
“He has changed since he became emperor…” She mumbled to herself.  
“Not really…” Sasuke said “He always found pleasure in torturing slaves it’s just that he wasn’t doing it so openly when father was around. He used to do it in the dungeons, now he does it in the throne room.” Tsunade let out a sigh.   
Shizune entered the room and Tsunade made room for her near Naruto’s bed. With expert movements she examined his body and after giving Ten Ten some instructions she turned to the rest.  
“We need to clean him up thoroughly before I apply ointment on his back and bandages. After that he will need at least a week of rest in bed before he will even be able to stand again.”  
“He will be alright, right?” Sasuke’s voice trembled and he felt tears form in his eyes but he had to be strong.  
“Physically yes but such treatment leaves more than one type of damage.”   
Naruto woke up around noon and Sasuke had never been more glad to see those beautiful sky blue eyes open. His fingers brushed a stray lock of blonde hair and his lips kissed the tanned forehead.  
“Did I do well master?” Naruto asked with an exhausted voice.  
“Perfect, although I would have never allowed you to do it if I knew this would happen to you.”  
“The Fox had to fall though….”  
“Yes, that is all according to plan.”  
“I failed you though, master…I let someone else inside me although my body belongs to you. I’m not worthy of you anymore.”  
Sasuke never got angry at Naruto but these words made him angry. He was angry at Itachi for doing such a horrible thing and he was angry at Naruto for having such thoughts. “Don’t say that again.” His voice was calm but firm. “It was all Itachi’s fault. He got angry because you wouldn’t beg him to fuck you and overdid it.”  
“I couldn’t do that even in chains. I don’t want him inside me, he feels nothing like you. You showed me pleasure even in pain but he only showed me pain.”  
“It’s ok, I don’t blame you for anything. Now stay here and I’ll go get Kakashi.”  
Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Sasuke were all in Naruto’s room. Now that Naruto woke up they had things to talk about.  
“So what will happen now?” Tsunade asked Kakashi.  
“Fox had fallen according to plan and gave them the false information. If they take the bait and I’m sure they will, they will look for the hideout on Peak Island. They will send the police again I assume and we will capture them there.”  
“We are lucky because they believe that Naruto is the fake Fox.” Shizune interfered.  
“And he is not?” Tsunade asked.  
“There is no fake Fox, lady Thunade. Naruto is Fox and so am I.” Sasuke explained.  
“Sasuke is correct. Fox and Hound are not two people but four and none of them are fake.” Kakashi added.  
“We have established a base in the Valley of Shadows a couple of hours away from here and took the slaves that were set free there. Tenzou is training them to fight and with the money you provided we brought weapons for them to use.” Shizune explained.  
“We plan an attack on the capital before the general and admiral come back from campaign but first we need to lower the security in the city.”  
“I see you planned things well, Kakashi-dono.”  
“I wasn’t alone. We have Iruka-dono and Tenzou to help with the plan and Rin really does her best at the camp.”  
“Ah, your wife…how is she?”  
“She cleans and cooks at the camp and sometimes patches wounds. She is not a doctor but she helps Shizune as much as she can.”  
“She’s a fast learner though.” Shizune giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was left in the Senju’s household in Shizune’s care since Sasuke and Kakashi had more urgent things to take care of.  
Sasuke hated that he had to leave Naruto so fast. He wanted to stay by his side, make sure he recovers but on the other hand he didn’t think that he would have been able to hide the nature of his and Naruto’s relationship from Tsunade if he did. Not even Kakashi knew and fortunately Itachi didn’t figure it out.   
He needed to get some sleep after last night but there was no time. Fox and Hound had to be at the hideout that night and wait for their pursuers.  
The night was young when Fox and Hound made their way to the beach where they had hidden a small boat and using water technique they propelled the boat towards the island. It took them a little over five minutes to make the distance that would take a boat with oars about an hour.  
“Are you ready?” Hound asked as they pushed the boat to safety near the cave entrance.  
“As I’ll ever be.” Fox answered lost in thoughts.  
“I need to know that you are with me, Fox. You need to keep focused for Naruto’s sake too.”  
“I understand.”  
“Good.”  
No one came that night and Fox was glad to finally be able to get some rest after the latest events. They were expecting the preparations for the ambush to take some time, a day maybe so they had some time to kill.  
The police had sent a boat with thirty men on the island but a boat so big would be seen if it came from the dock so Ibiki took a detour. He decided to go personally and solve this problem once and for all because he didn’t want to ever see the emperor like that. He had seen some orgies in his life and he had seen torture, he had seen women with hot iron rods shoved in their vaginas to burn their insides, he had seen men with their erection enclosed in a block of ice he had seen people pee all over themselves and defecate after being tortured for days but he had never seen a fourteen year old go through that just for some information he might not even have. The previous emperor would have never allowed such treatment not even for a slave.  
The boat took a detour but in the end they arrived on the island and went towards the cave from both sides. The plan was to trap the ninjas in their hideout and force them to fight.  
Fox had heard the intruders and was ready. It was time for him to show his worth as Kakashi’s student. The police may think that they would win with numbers but numbers meant nothing if they lacked training and the police force training was nothing compared to what soldiers had to go through on a battlefield. He and Hound went separate ways and started to take down the enemies that stood in their way. They didn’t need to speak. They both knew what needed to be done and basic hand signs were enough to communicate whatever needed to be said.   
Fox had never liked to kill and before this he had only killed slave merchants who, in his eyes, deserved to die for treating human beings as less than an object. This was different though. These were people who obeyed the emperor, his own brother, the one who had hurt his lover in ways that he still had to discover. He had seen the wounds and he had seen the shame and humiliation on Naruto’s face but that might lead to more deeper scars.  
These people deserved to die. His blood was boiling in his veins as his double blade cut left and right with swift motions, pierced the enemies one by one.   
He was surrounded and attacked with smoke bombs that made it impossible for him to see but it didn’t matter. He knew the strategy. They would come towards him through the smoke and catch him by surprise.  
“Raiton.” He whispered and his chakra enveloping his blades turned to lightning that reached even beyond the tip of the blade, getting to the enemy before they could get to him. When the smoke cleared he was the only one standing.  
“Your anger got the best of you.” Hound said approaching him.  
“I’ll never forgive the emperor for what he did.”  
“So you take revenge by killing people who follow his orders out of fear?”  
“Anyone who follows his orders deserved to die.”  
“Then what? Will you kill him too?”  
“I wish the worst fate for him.”  
“We’ll abolish slavery and even bring Itachi down from the throne if needed but we will not kill him.”

A week had passed and Naruto was back to the palace once again but then so were the ministers.  
The throne room had been filled by ministers and officials almost every day and they were arguing while expressing their concerns about the situation the capital was in. Sasuke’s presence had been requested by Itachi himself and he could not refuse. Naruto had to stay by his side since he was well again.  
Sasuke could only imagine how Naruto felt to be in that room again but there was no way for him to explain Naruto’s absence. Naruto was his personal slave and had to be by his side.  
Itachi was sitting on his throne with Gaara between his legs. Pale fingers stroke the red head as it bobbed, sucking the erection.  
“The situation couldn’t be any worse. We need the Shadow Army and general Nara to get rid of these pests.” Minister Homura said.  
“I still can’t believe that the city security was so low.” Danzo interfered displeased. He wouldn’t dare say it but he was blaming the emperor for it.  
“We are winning battles in foreign lands but our capital is crumbling to dust right under our eyes.” Minister Gai said.  
Namikaze Minato who was put in Ibiki’s place looked around rather uncomfortable. He felt a bit responsible since he was in charge of the police now but at the same time there was a lack of people in the force.  
“If the foreign countries hear about this they will see us vulnerable and open for attacks.” Koharu expressed her concern.  
“Sasuke what do you think?” Itachi spoke and all eyes turned to the prince.  
“Give them what they want.” There was silence save for a few gasps and Itachi stood up and clenched his fist around the red hair.  
“You would like to see our country without slaves, isn’t that right little brother?” He began moving his hips, thrusting in Gaara’s throat and Sasuke knew he was angry. “And then what? Who will do all the work? Who will you fuck before you marry Sakura?” A sigh left his mouth and his thrusting slowed down. “My wife’s family is watching us and soon enough I will have to give explanations to my father in law. The peace treaty and alliance between our countries will be postponed and that cannot happen.”  
“What should we do then?” Danzo asked.  
“Summon general Nara and the Shadow Army. Let the others finish the campaign.”

Naruto was back to the palace but things didn’t go back to normal. He never returned to Sasuke’s bed preferring to spend the nights in the room he shared with Haku and he never let Sasuke take his collar off.  
Sasuke wanted to ask so desperately but thought it was too soon and that night was still too fresh in their memories. It took all his will power to refrain from going to Naruto’s room and demand explanations. He spent sleepless nights with the need of Naruto’s touch on his naked skin with the need to be one with Naruto again but Naruto was becoming more distant and Sasuke couldn’t tell him just how much he needed him.  
Naruto talked less and didn’t laugh anymore and didn’t speak Sasuke’s name. He was just another slave in the large, cold palace. He had always been that but once he had been more than that. He had been Sasuke’s secret lover.  
By the end of the week Sasuke had had enough. He waited for Naruto to bring his tea but blocked his way when the blonde turned to leave.  
“What is going on, Naruto?” he kept his voice calm not wanting to frighten the blonde, nor wanting him to think that he was angry because he wasn’t.  
“Is there anything else that you need, master?”  
“Yes. I need you.”  
“I am at your service.”  
“You know what I mean.” Naruto didn’t answer. “Do I really have to spell it for you?”  
“I do know what you mean…”  
“If you don’t want us to have sex then fine, the last thing I want is to force you. But at least come back to this room and let me hold you.”  
“If I do that then I will want you to touch me.” Tears started to fall down the tanned, scarred cheeks and Sasuke feared that he had said too much. Now Naruto might obey like the obedient slave that he is but Sasuke didn’t want him to do anything just because he has to. “How can you want this filthy body?” he asked with disgust in his voice.  
“You are not filthy.” Sasuke retorted. “You are still my Naruto, my lover.”  
“No….I’m a whore. I had three dicks inside of me while belonging to just one master. I can still taste Gaara in my mouth. That foul taste won’t leave, it’s making me go insane.”  
“I thought you understood that I don’t blame you.” Sasuke’s voice was pleading as he felt his whole world crumble to pieces. Will he really lose Naruto because of his brother?  
“I understand but I’m not the same Naruto anymore. The Fox had to fall.”  
“The Fox is not just you. We are Fox together, we are one.”  
“Maybe we were when I was worthy of you. Have you ever thought that there must be a reason why everyone says that slaves are filthy and less than humans?”  
“That’s bullshit Naruto and you know it. We fight to stop that kind of thinking and prove these ideas to be wrong. Look at Itachi. He had fucked countless slaves and this abnormal society still thinks that he is worthy of princess Conan. Why would you be any less worthy of me?”  
“Because this abnormal society thinks so.” Sasuke slapped Naruto’s cheek leaving a red mark and a stinging sensation. Naruto brought one hand to his cheek and looked at the ground.  
Grabbing his hand Sasuke dragged him to the semicircle terrace in the throne room.  
“Father summoned me here on the day I met you and told me that I had a responsibility to support my brother once he becomes emperor. But to support my brother I would have to believe in what he does and I don’t. Father and brother protected the values of the past for different reasons: father out of pride because they were the values of his ancestors since emperor Uciha Madara and brother out of convenience. But look where we got by following these values? This empire had only fallen since Madara and now all that’s left is the Spring Kingdom.” Sasuke paused to look at Naruto and the blonde looked at him with a blank expression. “The first time I broke the rules was when I took your collar off without setting you free. I couldn’t set you free but I could give you a taste of freedom for a few hours a day and I felt proud. The second time was when I first had you inside me and it felt good and right. Tell me Naruto how can committing a sin make someone feel so good? Aren’t sins supposed to be things that you repent for? Do you regret anything Naruto, because I don’t?”  
“I regret that I allowed this body to be stained.”  
“I don’t want anyone else but you and if you think that your body is stained then I want it that way.”  
“Although you kept yourself so pure and loyal…”  
“What happened was because you were loyal to me and to the cause I fight for. You were loyal to the plan that Kakashi and Tenzou made. The Fox had to fall but if I was caught I would have been locked in prison for the rest of my life. You saved me, how can you think that I would think less of you? You can only grow in my eyes Naruto.”   
Sasuke was in tears too by the time he finished talking. He felt helpless and desperate.  
“Please Naruto…tell me what you want?”  
“You can’t make it all go away, Sasuke.”  
“I know although I wish I could, for you.” Sasuke fell on his knees in front of Naruto and Naruto kneeled down beside him and held him to his chest. Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto in a hungry, desperate kiss, taking the blonde by surprise but Naruto didn’t pull back. He wanted it just as much as his master. “One day I’ll defy the values of this society in front of the whole capital but before that I have to bring Itachi down. Will you be by my side, Naruto?”  
“Always.”  
They went back to Sasuke’s room and Sasuke kissed him again, bearing his teeth in the soft skin of the tanned neck and nibbling. Naruto moaned and Sasuke felt desire built up inside him, a desperate need to have Naruto. He took the blonde’s clothes off in a hurry and licked the tanned skin the way he knew Naruto liked: on the neck, belly and paid special attention to the nipples as he sucked and left spit on them then massaged them with his tongue. Naruto was getting aroused beneath him and so was he but he didn’t want to hurry things.  
“I want you Naruto but if it’s too early for you I won’t.”  
“I want you to get rid of this foul taste in my mouth.” Discarding his clothes, Sasuke dragged Naruto to bed.   
“Let me see you.” There were still red marks on the blonde’s back although they didn’t hurt anymore and Sasuke traced them with his fingers as images of that dreadful night replayed in his mind. “No matter what he does to you I will always want you.” Sasuke lay on his back and Naruto took him in his mouth hungrily. “Turn around so that I can taste you too.” Naruto shifted his position as instructed and Sasuke grabbed his butt cheeks pulling him down in his mouth. One pale finger slid in Naruto’s hole, thrusting him and the blonde moaned onto the erection in his mouth. He began to move his hips pushing his erection deeper in Sasuke’s mouth and that earned him another finger.   
As Sasuke was hitting his prostate while sucking him he realized just how much he missed his master. Taking Sasuke’s balls in his mouth he licked and bit, making Sasuke moan. He wanted to hear his lover’s sounds of pleasure more than anything because it gave him the feeling that he was doing the right thing. Sasuke was right committing sins felt right.   
Naruto moaned, thrusting faster and Sasuke fingered him harder. He had almost forgotten this heavenly feeling after that night, the feeling of being one with the one you love, a feeling that only Sasuke could make him feel.  
Pulling away Sasuke shifted his position slightly and licked his hole. “My brother defiled you here…He hurt you…I shall never forgive him for that.” Stretching the puckered entrance with his fingers Sasuke stuck the tip of his tongue in making Naruto moan.  
Sasuke had never done that before and the sensation was new for Naruto. He enjoyed it but it was not enough, he needed more. If he didn’t know Sasuke so well he would have thought his master was teasing him but Sasuke was just afraid that Naruto might be hurt even more. His wounds were not entirely healed and the inside wounds healed even slower.   
“I’m sorry.”  
“What for?”  
“I can’t pleasure you properly because of my wounds.”  
“You think I’m angry because I can’t be inside you? Naruto, after what you’ve been through I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t want me inside you.”  
Naruto blushed. His master was always so considerate unlike Itachi who only looked to satisfy his lust. He even turned the punishment of a slave in a sex session. “When you lick me like that I actually do want you in.”  
“I won’t though. What I want is to know how it felt when Itachi tortured you.”  
Naruto moved to sit on the bed beside Sasuke and shook his head. “You don’t want that. It was too painful and I could never do that to you.”  
“Then get me as close as you can. It’s the only way for me to understand you.”  
“Why would you want that?”  
“Because I love you. There’s already a huge gap between us. I’m a prince and you’re a slave and I can’t even imagine what that is like. Please Naruto be my slave tonight and obey me.”  
“I am your slave.”  
“Then fuck me.” Sasuke set on all four sticking his butt out and Naruto obeyed, thrusting his whole hard member through Sasuke’s puckered entrance and ramming with all his might. For once though he avoided hitting the prostate which would make Sasuke feel pleasure and settled to just tearing him apart brutally.  
He watched as Sasuke squirmed beneath him, his breath becoming labored as he felt obvious pain. Wrapping his hand around Sasuke’s neglected dick he squeezed it, not as hard as Itachi had squeezed him but hard enough to hurt and Sasuke whimpered. Naruto quickened the pace of his thrusting and squeezed his master’s member even more and the prince fell with his face on the pillow.  
Naruto couldn’t do it anymore, he couldn’t torture anyone like that much less Sasuke so he stopped but didn’t pull out nor did he let go of the member in his hand.  
“You were soft on me.” Sasuke said after catching his breath.  
“I just couldn’t hurt you any more than that.”  
“I couldn’t come…it just hurt.”  
“You would have come…eventually.”  
“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”  
“Don’t be. Are you alright?” Sasuke nodded but he was obviously still in pain. Naruto’s hips moved again but this time he was being gentle. When he hit Sasuke’s soft spot Sasuke moaned. His hand explored the member and balls, touching them gently and squeezing slightly and Sasuke’s expression changed.  
“Oh, Naruto, you’re too good to me.”  
“I missed hearing you. Order me, master.”  
“Fuck me, Naruto.” And he did, making Sasuke moan. “What a good slave you are…I missed your dick so much…” Naruto’s heart skipped a beat as he heard that. He was happy to know that his master had wanted him as much as he had. “More, Naruto….fuck me harder.” Sasuke’s back arched backwards and his hips moved in an attempt for more contact. His hand reached for Naruto’s on his member, begging to be stroked but Naruto refused.  
“Move on your back.” Naruto told him, pulling out. The blonde went in again but did not move. He took his time to hungrily kiss his master on the lips and on the neck making him moan and squirm beneath him.  
“Please Naruto, fuck me…let me come.” Sasuke cried. “I want your seed inside me.” His words however went unheard.  
“Be a good slave and fuck your master.”  
“I love it when you beg me like that but I missed you too and I want this to last.”  
“I will let you fuck me all night if you start moving now.”  
Naruto laughed “I didn’t know master was a whore.”  
“I am your whore.”  
“Are you now?” Naruto asked with a cocky tone. “And you want to be treated like one?”  
“Yes.”  
Naruto moved his hips at a fast pace and Sasuke moaned. “Yes, give me more. Fuck me faster.”  
“You like that, don’t you?”  
“Yes.” They kissed and Sasuke was in heaven until Naruto stopped and pulled out.  
“I want to watch you fuck yourself.”  
“I shall use your dick to fuck myself.” Sasuke took Naruto in his mouth, rolling his tongue on the member and sucking, making Naruto moan in pleasure. He bobbed his head, taking everything in his mouth. He felt Naruto on the back of his throat every time and nothing felt more right.   
“You know, you don’t look like a prince right now.” Naruto teased him.  
“I was your prince when I bought you.” Sasuke straddled him and lowered himself onto the member that he had coated with his own saliva. “But you made me your whore.”  
“Your brother would be disappointed to know that you obey your slave in bed.” Sasuke began to move his hips and his back arched in pleasure as his hands held the sheets tight.  
“He’d kill me.”  
“I think he’d kill both of us.”  
“Maybe. But I’m willing to take that risk if I can be with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke was getting tired of all the meetings and government officials coming and going from the palace. Not that he didn’t like the idea of people being displeased with Itachi, in fact it worked in their advantage, but most people still feared him and although they blamed the emperor for the laughable situation the capital was in they did not dare say that in the throne room.  
He decided to go outside and get some fresh air since Itachi didn’t request his presence at the meeting that was currently taking place.  
“Mother, empress Conan, my lady.” He bowed in front of the three ladies who were serving tea by the pond.  
“Sasuke!” his mother greeted him cheerfully but with the corner of his eye he noticed Conan wiping her tears.  
“If I may join you.” He took the seat near Sakura and made a sign for Naruto to pour him some tea. “Is there something wrong, empress? You look a little pale.”  
“My father sent a letter the other day asking if Itachi and I consumed our marriage. He’s expecting a grandson.”  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I mean no disrespect but Itachi is outrageous. He is disrespectful to the court and to you. I have never heard of an emperor have his slave suck his dick in front of the ministers much less a married one. It’s as if he told the entire country that he would rather fuck a slave than his own wife.”  
“Sasuke, language.”  
“Sorry mother but that’s how it is. It is none of my business but I don’t think he even tried to give the throne a heir.”  
“He is very fond of Gaara. I’m starting to regret giving him to Itachi.” Conan said with sadness in her voice. “Father is blaming me for not seducing my husband but I’m not really sure I even want to.”  
“Conan, dear, you need to calm down. There are quite a few problems in the capital right now that Itachi is trying hard to solve. You need to be patient. I’m sure he’ll come around.”  
“These problems also concern my family. My brother, Nagato, has even asked me to go back to Astreia although my father disagrees. He says that I should stay by my husband’s side no matter what. Running home is not an option.”  
“I’m sure things are not so bad, dear.” Mikoto tried to calm her.  
“Brother fears a civil war though.”  
“I wonder if a civil war would be such a bad thing. Maybe it would make Itachi wake up.” Sasuke said sipping from his tea.  
“You shouldn’t speak that way about your brother, my lord.” Sakura admonished Sasuke and Mikoto sighed.  
She was well aware that her sons had different ideas and had feared that they wouldn’t be able to work together in ruling the country but that was nothing new in royal families. That didn’t stop her from wishing her sons were more like the Senju brothers Hashirama and Tobirama. Tobirama had always been by Hashirama’s side before he too became emperor. That’s what made the Spring Empire strong during their time.  
“I will try to talk to Itachi about Gaara.” Mikoto said turning to Conan. “I too think it’s time for you to have a baby.”  
Then turning to Sasuke she continued “As for you, you should be grateful that you are still aloud to have Naruto. For what he did Itachi could have sold him at the market or even kill him.”  
“Naruto did nothing wrong, mother. You can’t blame him for trying to fight against slavery when given a chance.” He said furious, almost yelling.  
“One would say that you are quite fond of your slave from the way you speak.” Mikoto said rather displeased.  
‘I fucking love him’ Sasuke thought as he clenched his fists. Sakura was looking at him, probably still unaware of the fact that he had slept with Naruto and Itachi knew.  
“He is my friend not just my slave.” He said with caution. He wasn’t in a hurry to let Sakura know.  
“I just hope that the Shadow Army comes back fast so that this whole thing can end and we can go back to our normal lives.” Mokoto added. “This atmosphere is making us all uneasy.”

The preparations at the base in Shadow valley were done and Tenzou had found the perfect leader for the slaves. Yahiko was a slave who reminded him of Naruto. Once he was free, Yahiko became himself again and showed intelligence and true potential to be a good leader. He had been more eager to learn how to fight than anyone else and motivated the other slaves every day.  
Not all of them were confident in the plan, many were too weak to believe they even had a chance to succeed but Yahiko never lost hope so he was soon involved in planning things. The only thing Yahiko didn’t know about the plan was the identity of Fox. He was told that Fox was keeping an eye on the capital for them and would not come to the camp but Kakashi would communicate with him when needed.  
Yahiko and the slaves attacked the capital after Itachi was informed that the Shadow Army had crossed the borders and were on their way home. Fox and Hound would attack the palace.  
The ministers came to the palace in a hurry and Danzo announced the attack.  
“What?” Itachi roared. “Are you sure they are slaves?”  
“Yes my lord. They have a leader, also a slave but they have weapons. Someone must have provided some for them.”  
“Those damned ninjas. They had us fooled all along. They made us think that they just wanted to set the slaves free but they organized them and gave them weapons. Arrest those Senjus!”  
“My lord, there is no proof the Senjus are involved.” Gai bowed in front of the emperor.  
“It’s always the damn Senjus when slaves are involved. Now get them!” Gai bowed once again and left in a hurry.  
“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.” Hound entered the throne room from the terrace followed by Fox.  
“You think I’m afraid of you? You can take that mask off, Naruto.”  
“I’m afraid Naruto is not here.” Hound was getting closer to Itachi, step by step and Fox was keeping an eye on the ministers.  
“What do you want?”  
“To stop slavery.”  
“Never. The Shadow Army will be back soon and stop you.”  
“I’m afraid the Shadow Army is quite caught up in something. You see the slaves did not attack only the capital. Once given the opportunity to fight, slaves all over the country have turned against their masters. The Shadow Army has to stop this rebellion before they get to the capital.”  
Itachi clenched his teeth. Was Hound bluffing or not? He couldn’t tell for sure but he had to assume the worst.   
Suddenly someone screamed ‘Fire, the palace is on fire’ and everyone began to panic and evacuate. The ministers wanted to run too but Fox killed them at the slightest move.  
Hound sighed. “You let anger consume you again, Fox.”  
“Don’t worry, I’m focused.”  
“So now you want to kill me next?” Itachi grabbed his sword and launched an attack at Hound but the ninja dodged with ease. With a smirk Itachi changed his target, attacking Fox. He was sure that Fox was Naruto since the real Fox was probably the one who started the fire. Hound appeared between him and Fox though just as he was about to swing his sword and cut his throat.  
“I’m your opponent, Itachi.” Hound said with a calm voice as his sword blocked the attack.  
“Fine. I hope you don’t mind if I get serious.” The palace was already on fire so if he unleashed his own fire techniques it wouldn’t matter.  
“Please, by all means.” The throne room was filled with a large fire ball and then several smaller ones but Hound put them out with water techniques.  
Once the fire was out Itachi was standing with a black fire armor and sword, a smirk plastered on his face. “No one has ever escaped my black fire and water can’t put it out.” He bragged.  
“Interesting.” Hound said with a tone that showed he was not at all impressed.  
The conversation was interrupted when another Hound appeared in the doorway and another Fox on the terrace.  
“There’s four of you?” Itachi asked confused. Of course he knew there were four but he didn’t expect the fake ones to stick around for long.  
“Yes.” Hound answered calm.  
“But two of you are fake.” With the speed of light he launched an attack on the Fox on the terrace.  
“You must be the real one. You set the fire, am I right?” Fox said nothing as he launched his wind techniques to keep Itachi at distance.  
“There are no fake ones, you moron.” The other Fox said and Itachi stopped in his tracks.  
“You can’t win this fight, Itachi.” The second Hound said from the door way. “We want you to give up the throne.”  
“Abdicate?” Itachi asked exasperated.   
“No. You will still be emperor but you will not make the decisions.” Hound said.  
“So in other words you want me to be your puppet.”  
“In other words, yes” Fox said.  
“And who will pull the strings?”  
“I will.” Fox said taking off his mask. Shocked, Itachi fell on the throne, then he began to laugh hysterically.  
“Little brother…I should have known you would want my place so that you can protect your precious slaves.”  
“I will not be alone, though. I’ve never been. Meet the new prime minister Senju Tenzou” The second Hound took his mask off revealing his identity. “and our new advisor, Hatake Kakashi.” When his teacher revealed the identity of the first Hound Itachi was shocked once again. He finally understood why Hound had told him that he couldn’t win this fight. There was no way he could win against his teacher, probably not even against Tenzou.  
“What about the other Fox? What role will he get?”  
“I don’t want anything else but to be by master’s side.” The second Fox took off his mask revealing Naruto.  
“I can’t believe you fooled me all this time into believing you were fake when you worked for my brother all along. Did Kakashi train you?” Naruto didn’t answer. “I should have killed you when I had the chance.”  
Sasuke’s sword was at his throat in an instant. “I spared your life because Kakashi said it was for the best but don’t think I forgot what you did to Naruto. I will never forgive you for that.”  
Itachi laughed once again. “You sound like you fell in love with your sex toy, little brother.”  
“And what if I did? I treated him better than you treated Gaara. Naruto is by my side now but where is Gaara? I’m sure he ran for his life.” Itachi frowned and Sasuke decided to annoy him some more. “I suppose you would have to make Conan satisfy you from now on.” Itachi gave him a death glare and Sasuke smirked.  
“What about Sakura? She will find out that you cheated on her with a slave.”  
“I don’t care.”

A few days later Sasuke and Naruto went to the palace. The building was in ruins from the fire and from the fighting that took place in the throne room so it was evacuated until repairs began. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi with his wife Rin were invited to stay at the Senjus until things settled down.  
“The capital is a ruin.” Naruto pointed out. They were on the terrace in the throne room, looking towards the city beneath them. The capital, just like the palace had suffered damage especially the lower and middle city.   
“It will be restored. In order to make something new the old must be destroyed.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s an old saying.” Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, Sasuke pulled him in a deep passionate kiss. The blonde’s lips kissed the pale neck and Sasuke moaned.  
“We did it, Naruto. Soon we won’t have to hide anymore and you’ll be free.” Naruto pulled away and Sasuke could see sadness in his eyes. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing…it’s just that…I don’t know how to be free.” Sasuke cupped his cheeks and kissed him.  
“Haven’t you thought what you would want to do when you’re free?”  
“I did but I would need money and there’s not much I can do.”  
“That’s not true. You’re smart and educated unlike other slaves and you can also fight. We will need you at the palace if you are willing to stay that is.”  
“I’d love to.”  
“Good because I don’t want you to leave me.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Naruto? Do you remember when I told you that I will defy the old system one day?”  
“Yes.”  
“Now is the right time. I want you do be my slave for one more day and have me right here in the throne room.” Sasuke dropped his clothes on the terrace and stood naked in front of Naruto. Naruto nodded and Sasuke undressed him leaving only the collar with the Uchiha crest around his neck. It would be the first time Naruto had sex with him with the slave collar on.  
“Yes, master.” Sasuke dropped on his knees in front of Naruto and his onyx eyes met the sky blue ones. Stroking the blonde’s member a few times he took it in his mouth and began to bob his head sucking and coating the member with saliva. He would stop once in a while to lick and suck the testicles. When Naruto came in his mouth he swallowed and licked him clean.  
Standing up Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and took him inside. He sat on the throne and spread his legs for Naruto. “One day Itachi will know I had you inside me on his throne. Now fuck me, Naruto.” He ordered. It would be the last day he would give Naruto any order from master to slave and there was just one order he wanted to give. “Fuck me harder.”  
“Yes master.” Naruto thrust harder and Sasuke moaned, clenching his fingers around the wooden arm rests.  
“Yes….just like that…fuck your master, Naruto. Fuck your prince.”  
They came together: Naruto inside Sasuke and Sasuke in Naruto’s hand that stroke him. It was the last time their love was a sin to be condemned; Sasuke would make sure of that.  
“Trash me Naruto.” He moaned as Naruto thrust him. “Make me lower than a slave right here on this throne.” There was a strange feeling of arousal he felt at the idea of being loved by a slave on the throne of his ancestors. It wasn’t the throne that mattered to him. He never wanted it. What mattered was what the throne stood for: the laws and values of the society ruled by the one standing on that throne, the rules and values of his ancestors. “Make me a disgrace of the old society.” He enjoyed the feeling of Naruto’s member inside him and leaned deeper on the throne.  
Naruto pulled out as he was about to come and spilled his seed all over Sasuke’s body. The prince grabbed both of their members and stroked them until Naruto came again on his chest and mouth. He was covered in their cum and was high on the feeling.  
“Good…now fuck me.” He imagined the emperors of the past watch them from heaven through their marble busts and make disgusted faces as they disapproved of the way the throne of the Spring Kingdom was desecrated under their eyes. Only the Senju brothers would approve of the blonde slave with his slave collar around his neck, standing tall in front of the throne and pushing his member inside his prince, making him moan in pleasure with every thrust. “Let the emperors see you fuck your prince, Naruto. Make me worthy of you, the slave who risked everything to bring down slavery.”

The court was temporarily moved at Uchiha castle at the outskirts of Cydona and a new throne room was made there in a room called the Grand Gallery. The room’s walls were painted with portraits of the Uchiha emperors from Madara until Fugaku while the ceiling was covered with a painting of the gods in heaven who were giving their blessing to the emperors.  
It was Itachi’s favorite room in the castle and had chosen it for a throne room himself. It was one of the few liberties he would have from now on.  
Itachi was sitting on the throne as Kakashi was presenting him the new court.  
“Senju Tenzou, prime minister; Senju Tsunade, minister of economy; Namikaze Minato, minister of foreign affairs and Senju Jiraya, minister of war. Namikaze-dono’s place in the police was given to Hayate Gekko.” It was the first time the country would have a woman as minister and it would definitely make the emperors of the past squirm in their graves if they knew.  
“Great, now we’ll be ruled by Senjus again.” Itachi said displeased.  
“Sarutobi Asuma and Shikaku Nara will keep their positions since they had sworn loyalty to Sasuke-sama.” Kakashi concluded, dismissing Itachi’s complain.  
“Fine.” Itachi said displeased. “What about the slaves? What’s going to happen to Gaara and Deidara?”  
“They had been set free.” Sasuke said as a matter of fact. “Just like all the other slaves. They will have a choice whether to serve you from now on or not.” He then turned to Naruto “Will you please bring them in?” Naruto nodded and disappeared outside to get the now free slaves.  
Haku, Gaara and Deidara were brought in front of Itachi and they bowed.  
“Where does your loyalty stand?” Itachi asked.  
“Sasuke-sama had set us free, I will serve him all my life.” Haku said.  
“I’ll be loyal to Sasuke-sama.” Deidara added.  
Gaara turned to Naruto. It was the first time the red head had paid any attention to the blonde. They never spoke before and barely interacted considering that Itachi had kept Gaara by his side all the time. “I have done a terrible thing to Naruto although he was just a slave like me and I want to pay for what I did by serving him if he will accept me.”  
“What?” Itachi roared. “You were following your master’s orders. You were a good slave. Don’t tell me you’re going to leave me too?”  
Gaara turned to his previous master. “If Naruto is loyal to Sasuke-sama then so am I.” Itachi sighed defeated. He didn’t want to lose Gaara although his pride didn’t let him express his feelings for the red head. Ever since he got Gaara he became more fond of him and in the end realized that he didn’t want to have sex with anyone else. He didn’t dare to admit not even to himself that he fell in love with the red head but he had and now that he lost him he was ready to confess.  
“I love you Gaara. Please don’t leave me.”  
“I know how much you liked to fuck me but I only did it because I had no choice. Now, thanks you Sasuke-sama I do and my choice is to try and atone for my sin.”  
Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok, Gaara, I don’t blame you. You did what you had to do.”  
“Naruto is right. The one to blame is Itachi alone.” Sasuke interfered. “But now that you admitted your feelings for Gaara I think it’s time for me to do the same. I want to break the engagement with lady Sakura.” Everyone in the room was left in awe and Sakura looked like she was about to cry. Mikoto tried to comfort her although she too was in shock.  
“It wouldn’t be fair for me to marry her since I don’t love her.” She looked at him with wet eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. She thought everything was going well with their engagement and they were getting along but now there was this. Who took her love’s heart away from her? “I believe the relationship between the Ucihas and Senjus has improved and we will be working together from now on so there is no need for this marriage.”  
“Who is it?” Sakura asked wiping her tears.  
“Naruto. It’s been for a while, even before the engagement.”  
Itachi laughed but it was a sad laugh. “So you too fell in love with your slave wile fucking him.”  
“No. We fell in love with each other before we did anything and I had him inside me too.” Sasuke confessed and everyone was left in awe once again.  
“A slave fucking a prince…fortunately for him he’s free now.” Itachi said earning a glare from his brother.  
“I don’t believe you’re in the position to say such things my lord.” Sasuke stressed the last two words. “There are no more people loyal to you here so you should be careful with the threats.”  
Itachi began to laugh like a maniac. He had lost everything but the throne. The throne however meant nothing if no one listened to him. He would be the first emperor with no right to make decisions, an emperor with a throne but no power. He was a failure and the bright future he foresaw for the Spring Empire was crumbling into dust.  
He was the emperor without a land, the ruler without subjects and the puppet without strings.  
“You are the emperor, Itachi and you will have the empire you wanted but you have to start acting like an emperor and be more responsible. Since your coronation you did nothing but fool around with Gaara. It’s time to start acting like a married man and give the empire an heir.”  
“It’s funny for you to talk, little brother. You wanted the power but not the throne, not the responsibility.”  
“I assumed responsibility towards the people of this country and I have achieved what father wanted to achieve through my marriage, it’s time for you to do the same.” Sasuke yelled. He was tired of Itachi acting like a spoiled brat although he was the older brother.   
“The prince is right, my lord.” Kakashi interfered getting a glare from the older brother. “You need an heir. The king of the Autumn Kingdom is also expecting that and you will have to give explanations when he arrives for the treaty.”  
“Fine.”  
Kakashi had dismissed everyone for the time being and Itachi was left in the throne room with Sasuke and Naruto.  
“I don’t want the throne, Itachi.” Sasuke started. “I don’t even want the power. I just want what’s right. I want this empire that you want just as much and I want it to be strong. The ways of the Uchihas and Senjus have shown weakness but together we can be strong. Don’t fight against change and become an emperor worthy of the new empire.”  
“I don’t have much of a choice, do I? I’m looking forward to this world without slaves that you try to make.”  
“Let’s make a brighter future together, Itachi.”


End file.
